Leveling devices which incorporate a plurality of spirit tubes so that at least one thereof may be seen and read when the device is sighted from more than one direction are known. However, it is usually necessary with such devices to sight generally normal to the main surface plane in which such tube is mounted in order for such to be visible. Also while certain attempts have been made to enable a spirit tube mounted in one plane to be observed when sighted from a different plane, such attempts have been generally limited to top plane viewing such as shown in the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 756,628, issued Apr. 5, 1904. The spirit level of this and other similar prior art devices may be viewed when sighted from the side or the top but may not be viewed from either end thereof, as when leveling surfaces at eye level or above one's head. The need thus exists for a leveling device which can be read from any position including sightings directly from the top, bottom, sides, and ends thereof.
It is also known to provide leveling devices with protective means such as surface covering screw fastened plates or interior placement in order to prevent such tubes from being damaged by accidental contact with objects at work sites. However, when utilizing a plurality of spirit tubes it would be impractical to provide several plates or such interior placement, especially since such means inhibit the ease of viewing sought by increasing the number and placement of such tubes. It would thus be useful to provide a leveling device which provides ease of viewing without sacrificing the need to protect the spirit tube means.